As Internet applications are being more widely used in various application scenarios and having broader functions, the Internet applications gradually are starting to get into more private personal information of users. For example, in social network software such as QQ or Weibo, there may be personal photos uploaded by a user, a chat history with a friend, a gift money account balance, personal information of the user's friend, and the like. For another example, in an Internet financial product such as Alipay or WeChat Pay, there may be information of a bank card bound by a user or information of a wealth management product, and the like. Therefore, user identity authentication for the Internet applications is quite important.
Currently, a general solution of user identity authentication is to have a user upload a photo of the user's identification card (ID card) and a photo of the user, and to check the consistency between the uploaded photo of the user and the photo of the identification card so as to authenticate the user's identity. However, a photo may be modified by using image processing software, for example, a personal photo, identity information, and the like in a photo of an identification card may be modified, causing high probability of mistaken authentication during an identity authentication process. Consequently, an unauthorized user may use a corresponding Internet application, further resulting in user privacy leakage, and even pecuniary loss.